Memórias De Uma Flor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic para Marjory. - Momentos da Lily e o Teddy contados por ela ao longo de sua vida.


**N/A: **Fic de presente para a Marj, do projeto da Família Fallen.

_Eu me lembro do seu rosto quando formos informados da minha doença, na minha mente seu rosto é o que guarda todos os momentos, eu queria que depois que eu me fosse você soubesse como me senti, eu fui à menina feliz ao seu lado, a garota feliz e finalmente a mulher feliz._

_Essa é minha maneira de dizer que te amo Teddy, não importa onde eu esteja agora, então lhe peço para relembrar tudo comigo… Minhas partes preferidas…_

**5 anos**

Eu olhava seus olhos castanhos por meio das lágrimas, você estendeu os braços para me pegar no colo e eu funguei correndo para eles.

- James não fez de propósito Lily – o olhei confusa. – Quis dizer que ele não quis fazer.

- Ele quis sim – funguei enquanto falava. – Ele quis quebra minha boneca sim!

- Nós já concertamos ela Lily.

- Ela nunca mais será a mesma.

- Ela está igual.

- Não, quando se quebra nunca fica igual.

Me lembro que você me olhou profundamente, antes de sorrir.

- Você é muito sabe tudo para sua idade Lily, vamos fazer uma promessa?

- Qual? – eu estava desconfiada.

- Eu prometo nunca quebrar sua confiança e você me promete sorrir.

Foi a primeira vez que eu notei que era impossível não sorrir com seu sorriso.

**10 anos**

- A Rose vai mãe! – eu estava brigando com a mamãe, pois não queria me levar numa festa.

- Rose é filha da tia Hermione e ela que decide.

- Eu queria ser filha da tia Hermione!

Me arrependi assim que falei e sai correndo para meu quarto, logo Teddy entrava vindo se sentar do meu lado.

- Ela sabe que você não falava sério.

- Eu quero muito ir.

- Lily, eu vou tentar ok? Mas me prometa que vai se desculpar, não se deve magoar as pessoas assim.

- Eu prometo Teddy, sempre vou me lembrar disso.

**15 anos**

O ruim de ter um pai que foi criado com trouxas é que ele queria que eu tivesse a convencional festa de 15 anos.

Não que eu não gostasse de uma festa, mas eu sabia quem eu queria que fosse meu par e ele estava com Victorie.

- Seus irmãos podem ser seu par – olhei bem para o papai, ele falava sério.

- Não se chama os irmãos para ser par pai.

- Eu posso ser seu par Lily – olhei para o Teddy e sorri.

- Mesmo?

- Claro.

- E Victorie?

- Ela pode fica uma noite sem mim.

Eu sorri feliz, teria o par que eu desejava secretamente.

**18 anos**

Minha família me esperava no momento mais difícil da minha vida, eu não voltaria mais para Hogwarts.

Vi todos eles, mamãe, papai, James e Alves e claro meu Teddy.

Teddy estava com 28 anos agora, mas ele continuava lindo, ainda mais lindo do que qualquer homem que eu havia visto na minha vida.

Eu corri diretamente para ele, eu precisava dele e assim que me encaixei nos seus braços eu sabia que tudo havia ficado certo, tudo havia se encaixado, ele me afastou um pouco e me beijou na frente de todos da nossa família.

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, o com mais significados. Teddy Lupin gostava de mim! Meu Teddy, só meu!

- Já era hora! – James sempre conseguia me deixar vermelha, olhamos para o papai.

- Não posso dizer que seja surpresa, já que alguém tem que fica com a Lily ninguém melhor que você filho.

Eu sorri, minha vida estava perfeita.

**19 anos**

- Teddy nós podemos fazer tudo isso com magia – ele me olhou sorrindo e sabendo que eu sempre cairia nesse sorriso.

- Não poderíamos dizer que arrumamos toda nossa casa com nosso próprio suor.

- Eu poderia deixar a parte do suor de lado.

- Ou eu tenho uma maneira muito melhor de te fazer suar – ele correu até mim me deitando no sofá, comecei a rir antes dele ter sua boca na minha.

**20 anos**

Era meu casamento com Teddy, e tudo que me lembro com a nitidez que fosse hoje era ver ele me esperando, muito lindo, perfeito, pronto para ser eternamente meu de todas as formas.

- Eu aceito.

Eu jamais esqueceria essas palavras.

**22 anos**

Eu estava grávida!

Eu estava grávida!

Olhei para Teddy do meu lado e vi ele ficando pálido antes de se erguer da cadeira do medico e me abraçar, me rodopiando.

- Eu te amo Lily Potter Lupin!

**23 anos**

- Meu amor Marjory está chorando – falei, era dia do Teddy ir de noite ver ela.

Olhei para o lado e vi que ele estava dormindo, peguei Marjory no berço e coloquei no meio de nós dois, ela ficou quietinha.

Minha linda família.

_Eu me lembro de todo o amor que temos, em nossa pequena família, depois que eu me for Teddy, seja feliz, faça nossa filha feliz e quando se sentir triste lembre desses momentos, aonde eu estiver estarei lembrando com você._

_Com amor,_

_Lily Lupin._


End file.
